


偷吻（Stolen Kiss）

by ziran96117



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Sex Reversion
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziran96117/pseuds/ziran96117
Summary: “操，梅教授，你可真是不解风情。”罗洁丽娜故意凶巴巴地瞪着她，却像是一只偷吃被发现了的小猫咪，她白嫩的手伸进了梅的丝绸睡衣下摆，梅踢掉了毛茸茸的小兔拖鞋。
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Kudos: 5





	偷吻（Stolen Kiss）

Stolen kiss 偷吻 2020/03

罗洁丽娜打量着沙发上熟睡的女人。她头上夹满了花里胡哨的卷发棒，一头浓密漂亮的黑头发似乎不像是一个物理教授所拥有的。

“就，偷偷亲一下……亲一下……不会被发现的……”罗洁丽娜在心里默念，心跳比鼓点还要激烈。她悄悄走到年长的恋人身边，低头注视着她线条优美挺直的鼻梁和随着呼吸小幅度起伏的胸脯，还有微微张开的薄唇。她终于鼓起勇气，弯下腰，膝盖抵着沙发边缘，嘟起饱满的、涂上了唇膏而水润的嘴唇，把一个吻偷偷地擦在梅的嘴唇上。

得逞了的罗洁丽娜如同成功偷腥的小猫，轻快地直起身子，嘴角绽放一个粉色的甜蜜的无声笑容。但是在她能溜走之前，梅细长的手指抓住了她的衬衣。

“罗吉……？”她睁开眼睛，有点困惑地舔舔嘴唇，是甜蜜的荔枝味，“你在偷偷亲我吗？但是我根本没有睡着啊。”

“操。”罗洁丽娜感到一阵羞耻在她的嘴唇上像滑腻的唇膏一样润开。

梅成功从罗洁丽娜红晕的面颊和水汪汪的蓝眼睛里找出一丝羞涩。她把罗洁丽娜压在沙发上，轻轻抚摸着她柔软的后颈，像安抚小动物一样，逗得罗洁丽娜瑟缩了一下脖子，金色的睫毛颤动着。

梅堵住了她的嘴巴，舔弄她可爱的舌头，让她发出细碎的哼哼声。粉色的荔枝味唇膏在嘴角化开，罗洁丽娜扣住梅的后脑勺，她滑稽的卷发棒硌在手上莫名安心。

“……想亲就直接亲好了嘛。”唇瓣分开时梅用一种沙哑的声音嗔到。

“操，梅教授，你可真是不解风情。”罗洁丽娜故意凶巴巴地瞪着她，却像是一只偷吃被发现了的小猫咪，她白嫩的手伸进了梅的丝绸睡衣下摆，梅踢掉了毛茸茸的小兔拖鞋。

一次荔枝般甜美的粉色下午小憩。


End file.
